


The Battle of Wills

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Kageyama Tobio has a niece, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Osamu has it bad, Miya Osamu in love, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining Miya Osamu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Single Parent Kageyama Tobio, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some angst, Supportive Miya Osamu, Top Miya Osamu, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: “I couldn’t stop thinking about those pretty blue eyes,” Osamu's eyes lingered on his.“Yes, well, she does have-”“I’m talkin’ about yers.”Kageyama’s face warmed, “Oh.”“Haven’t stopped thinking about ‘em since last year.” They had stopped outside of the condominium. The street was deserted, only the sound of them both shuffling back and forth could be heard.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 55
Kudos: 386





	The Battle of Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts).



> Hey Char, thanks for making me an OsaKage believer. This one is for you.  
> Go check out her [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5)! She's really quite amazing.
> 
> Thanks [K](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) and [Yaz](https://twitter.com/yazhkx) for being my Betas!

_2017, March_

_Miyagi_

“Sir?” 

Miwa’s eyes were blank. She looked up at the ceiling, not seeing. Kageyama’s stomach soured at his sister’s pale face. The doctors hadn’t cleaned all of the blood from her hair. 

“Sir.” 

Cars kill roughly 3,700 people a day. He remembered reading that in a magazine once. It was “Volleyball Monthly.” A little article describing why seatbelts were so important. Miwa’s shoulder had been bruised by her seatbelt. 

“Kageyama-san?” 

Miwa had been wearing a seatbelt. So had Enji. He looked over at the other sheet covered body. Miwa and her husband had been wearing their seatbelts. His tears fell onto the cold metal table. 

“Kageyama-san!” 

Kageyama blinked. Right. He was there to do something, “Yes. This is my sister. Kageyama Miwa or Okado Miwa.” 

The nurse rested a hand on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

Kageyama shrugged the delicately gloved hand off of him. He really didn’t like being touched by people he didn’t know. The nurse covered Miwa’s face back up with the white sheet, stained with bits of his sister’s blood. 

“M-my niece?” 

“Misumi-chan is with one of the social workers,” The nurse whose name he hadn’t bothered to remember gave him a small smile, “She’s a really sweet girl.” 

Kageyama’s ears were ringing. They hadn’t stopped ringing since his cellphone’s screeching had woken him up that morning. _Car accident. Dead. Identify the body._ His stomach tightened again. They didn’t have any other family. 

“I need to be with her,” Kageyama was turning to the door, his heart thundering against his chest. Misumi only had him now. He only had Misumi. 

“Kageyama-san, you still have paperwork to-” 

“Take me to my niece, _now_ ,” The words were icy as they left his tongue. He knew she was just doing her job, but he crashed through the morgue’s doors, he needed to be with the only family left he had in the world. They needed to get through this tragedy together. 

* * *

_2018, November_

_Tokyo_

“Yama!” Misumi looked up at him, her piercing, blue eyes overflowing with fat tears. Kageyama sighed and bent down until he was level with the girl. 

“I know, I know,” He pulled her into a tight hug, “But you have to stay with the Hinatas this weekend. I have a big match with Hinata-san tomorrow.” 

“I wanna come with you!” Misumi wailed into his shoulder, her little hands clutching his team jacket. Kageyama pulled her up into his arms and stood. 

“Misumi,” Kageyama buried his face into her lavender scented locks, “It’s a far match, you don’t want to come hang out with a bunch of big boys.” 

“I wanna see Shou-san! I wanna see Hoshi-san! And Waki-san! You’re not being fair!” Misumi beat her fists into his chest, tears and snot rolling down her chin. Kageyama sighed, he hated seeing her cry, but truthfully, he hated being away from her more. In the year since he had adopted her as his daughter, they were seldom apart. 

And every time they had to separate, it turned into a battle of wills. His will versus hers. 

“We can see them another time, baby,” Kageyama pulled her back and wiped her eyes, “We can do whatever you want next week.” 

Misumi’s eyes lit up, a hiccup escaping her lips, “A-anything?” 

“Anything.” 

“Can we go to Shou-san’s?” 

Kageyama sighed, _of course that’s what she wanted to do,_ “Don't you ever just want to stay home with me?” 

“Uncle!” Misumi threw her arms around his neck, “I wanna see Shou-san!” 

“We’ll think about it,” Kageyama bent down with her in his arms and picked up their bags, “Let’s get through this weekend and I’ll talk to Hinata-san about going over next week, okay?” 

“You’re the bestest!” Misumi gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and giggled, “Are you playing against Shou-san tomorrow?” 

“Yes baby,” Kageyama put her down, “Shoes, please.” 

Misumi nodded and sat down on the floor to pull on her black sneakers, _just like Yama’s!_ He slid his own trainers on and patted his pockets, phone, keys, wallet, and check. He looked over Misumi’s weekend bag, all of her clothes, her stuffed crow, extra undies, and check. His overnight bag was filled with his uniform, street clothes, phone charger, and check. 

He watched Misumi tie her shoes, grinning to himself. She had begged him to teach her how to tie her own laces a month after he had moved her into his two-bedroom apartment. _I need to help Yama! He ties both shoes!_

And now, Misumi stood up and reached her hands up to him, she was a little lady who could tie her own shoes, pick out her own clothes, and make rice. He slipped his overnight bag over his shoulders and hoisted her into his arms, “Ready to go see Natsu-san?” 

“Nachan!” Misumi squealed into his ear, startling a wince out of him. He pulled the apartment door shut and made his way to the elevator, Misumi digging her face into his shoulder. 

  
“What are the rules?” 

“Listen to Nachan and no candy before bed!” 

“Correct,” Kageyama pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “And I’ll call you every night, okay?” 

“Can Shou-san call me too?”

“I should just ship you off to Hinata-san’s since you love him so much,” Kageyama pouted at her, “You don’t even want to talk to your old uncle anymore.” The elevator dinged and he stepped on, thankful no one else was on it. He pressed the ground level while handling Misumi in one arm and her bag in the other. 

  
“No! I want to stay with you!” Misumi’s lip trembled, _ah, shit._

“Hey, hey, hey, baby,” Kageyama squeezed her, “You know I’m not going anywhere. You’re staying with me until I’m old and gray!” 

“And you’re gonna find me another mommy or daddy, right?” 

Kageyama exhaled, _yes, please remind me again how single I am,_ “Yes, I’m going to find someone, eventually. Maybe when you go off to college.” 

“Do you get lonely uncle?” 

Kageyama’s stomach clenched. He looked into the blue eyes that resembled his own. Dark eyelashes, still wet from tears, blinked up at him. The long, thick locks curled down her soft face. At seven, Misumi resembled Miwa so much, it hurt sometimes. 

“I could never be lonely, I have you!” He kissed her nose, “You’re all I need!” Misumi was all he needed. On the nights she crawled into his bed, whimpering from a nightmare, he held her to his chest and hushed away the bad dreams. He nuzzled into Misumi’s hair, he didn’t need anyone else in his life right now. He didn’t have room in his heart to bring someone else in. He couldn’t lose anyone else. 

_2018, November_

_Sendai_

Kageyama clutched Hinata’s hand, grinning, “Welcome home, you bastard.” 

“I’m gonna tell on you to Misu-chan,” Hinata squeezed his hand, “Natsu sent me a text before the game, she said they were getting their nails done.” 

“Of course!” Kageyama groaned, “Tell your sister to stop spoiling her with girly things. I can’t keep up!” 

“It’s worse with my mom.” 

“I think they just enjoy watching me suffer.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing you’ve always been so good with your nails!” Hinata beamed at him, “It was a great game today.” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama looked over at the bench where his phone lay, face up, just in case, “I should go call and check up on her.” 

“Wanna facetime her?” 

Kageyama smirked, “You know she was more excited to talk to you than me?” 

Hinata ducked under the net, “I’m the better uncle-” 

“Shouyou-kun!” 

Kageyama turned at the voice of Hinata’s setter, Miya Atsumu. He watched his best friend turn a lovely shade of pink before turning to face his teammate, “H-hi, Atsumu-san.” 

“Told ya we’d get ya this time,” The blonde-haired man ducked under the net and stuck out his hand, “It was a great game.” The thick accent was always hard to decipher, but Kageyama could understand volleyball-speak well enough. 

  
He took Atsumu’s hand in his and shook, “We’ll beat you in the next match.” 

Atsumu slid his arm over Hinata’s shoulders, “I don’t doubt it, but don’t be trynna take _my_ wing spiker.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two men. Hinata looked like he was about to pass out and Atsumu was staring at Hinata with so much adoration it hurt. The grin twitched at his lips, _this was definitely more than a crush, Hinata._

“Wouldn’t dream of it, his receives are still pretty shaky,” Kageyama sent a quick wink to his reddened best friend, “You can have him.”

“Gladly,” Atsumu hadn’t taken his eyes off Hinata and Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder just how blind Hinata was to the obvious crush Atsumu had on him. 

“Well, I’m going to give Misumi a call now,” Kageyama turned on his heel and waved a hand, “I’ll tell her you said hi.” 

“Wait!” An arm looped through his and sent him stumbling forward a few steps, “I want to say hi,” Hinata turned, “I’ll be back in a few. Have to say hi to my favorite princess.” 

“I’ll be here, Shou,” Atsumu’s voice called out. Kageyama reached the bench and sighed in relief, _no missed calls._

“I assume that’s your _big_ crush?” Kageyama clicked Natsu’s contact and chose the facetime option.

“W-what? H-how? N-no!” 

“It’s honestly so easy to tell, you buffoon. It’s just as easy to see how much he-” 

“Kageyama Niisan!” Natsu’s face popped up on the screen. In the background he could hear Hinata’s mother and Misumi singing. He gave the girl a small smile and turned the camera towards Hinata. Natsu rolled her eyes, “Niisan.” 

“ _Hey!_ How come he gets all the love?” 

“Because he’s more fun than you and he’s Misumi’s uncle and I love Misumi.” 

  
“I’m your _brother._ And Misumi-chan is pretty much my niece too!” 

“Can the two of you do this later?” Kageyama ran a hand through his sweaty hair, “Can I say hi to Misumi?” 

Natsu nodded and looked over her shoulder, “Misu-chan, your favorite men in the world are calling.” 

Kageyama’s lips curled at the delighted squeal in the background. Moments later, Misumi’s face filled the screen, “Yama! Shou-san!” 

“Hi baby,” Kageyama’s stomach finally unclenched, “How’s everything going?” 

“Hi Misu-chan!” Shouyou piped in over his shoulder. 

  
“Good! Na-chan and I went and got our nails done! Hinata-san and I are baking cookies and I’m making rice!” 

“I heard you got them done, let me see!” Misumi’s proud smile was covered by her fingers, now painted a bright shade of pink. Hinata and Kageyama both gave loud, _oohs_. 

“So pretty!” Kageyama smiled, though his heart tightened. He could only give her so much and sometimes he wished he could do more to let her express her feminine side. As much as he hated parting with her, even if it was just for a few days, he knew how much she loved being around the two women who had helped him through a multitude of trials since Miwa passed. 

A machine twinkled in the background and Misumi gasped, “Oh! That’s the rice! I have to go get it! I love you, Yama!” 

“I love you too, baby. I’ll call you later,” Kageyama pointed the phone towards Hinata. 

“Bye Misu-chan!” 

“Bye-bye!” The phone went blank and Kageyama sighed. Two more days of being apart. 

“You know she’s having a blast,” Hinata patted his shoulder, “Let’s go, we’ve got interviews and then they’re having a party for me tonight. Your attendance is mandatory as my best friend.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama huffed and slid the phone into his pocket, “Let’s go.” Two more days. 

____

“Smile,” Hinata nudged his side, “You look like you’d rather be anywhere, but here.” 

Kageyama clicked his tongue. He _would_ rather be anywhere else but there. Like his couch. Wrapped in a blanket with Misumi and a bowl of popcorn, watching whatever movie Misumi had begged to watch that night.

He forced his lips into a smile. The ‘party’ or more so, a cluster fuck of their old high school teammates, a few of his own teammates, friends of Hinata’s and the entirety of Hinata’s team, were packed into a private room at a high-end club in Sendai. The bottles were being popped, liquor was flowing, music was thumping, people were grinding against each other on the dance floor, and he had already seen multiple people head towards the bathrooms together. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Kageyama nursed his third beer, the alcohol making his eyes grow heavy. He had never been much of a drinker and since Misumi had come into his life as a permanent resident, he rarely touched the stuff. 

“Fine, fine,” Hinata waved a hand at him, his eyes glued to the door. 

“Watching the door isn’t going to make him appear any quicker,” Kageyama took a sip of the warming drink, he grimaced and sat it on the table. Atsumu was late and Hinata couldn’t seem to enjoy his own party without the man. 

  
“He was going to pick up his brother, but I don’t know what’s taking them so long.” 

“He seems like the kind to take forever to get ready,” Kageyama waved down a waitress and pointed at his beer. _One more and he was leaving._

“Nah, he just said he was going to try and talk ‘Samu into coming.” 

“His brother?” 

“Yeah, this isn’t ‘Samu’s type of thing.” 

“So, why’s he coming?” 

“Atsumu said he needed to get out of the shop, and I think he’s right, he’s been working like a dog lately.” 

“What’s he do?” 

“Owns an onigiri shop.” 

Kageyama leans back against the boot, his thin, white button up barely providing protection against the cold leather. _Miya. Onigiri._ “Oh! Onigiri Miya!” 

Hinata shoots him a laugh, “Yeah, that’s his shop.” 

Kageyama nods, “They’ve got some pretty damn good onigiri.” 

“The best. I just wish they-” 

“Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu’s voice echoed over the conversations and music that filled the room. Kageyama finds him quickly walking through the crowd towards their perch on the couch. Kageyama was rising to his feet when a man walked into the room, stopping him mid motion. 

Dark hair, swept to the left, an already bored expression plastered to his sculpted face. He wore a black button up, opened to show off a ripped chest with shoulders so broad, they gave Ushijima a run for his money. The shirt was tucked into torn black jeans and for the first time in his 21 years of life, Kageyama found himself mesmerized by a body that could only be described as an inverted onigiri. 

“A-Atsumu-san!” Shouyou stuttered next to him. Kageyama couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s shyness around the guy he likes. 

“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu smiled at him for a moment before turning back to Hinata. Atsumu pulled him off his seat into a hug, “Ya look dazzling.”

“S-so do you!”

Kageyama was tracking the other man’s movements, his stomach pooling with fire the closer the man got. He had always been attracted to the tall, dark, mysterious type. And the way his uninterest vibrated off him, it had Kageyama only that much more interested. He stepped up into the sitting area, a brief head nod to Hinata and a questioning head tilt directed at Kageyama. _He looked like a puppy._

“‘Samu, Tobio-kun. Tobio-kun, ‘Samu. If ya don’t mind me. Imma take this man dancing and give him the night of his life,” Atsumu wrapped his hand around Hinata’s waist and whisked him off into the crowd. Hinata turned his head, shooting him an apologetic smile. 

_Go! Have fun!_ Kageyama mouthed the words and held two thumbs up. He was glad that someone was taking in the initiative tonight. 

“He’s been pumpin’ himself up all night in order to do that.” 

Kageyama’s eyes darted to Osamu, who was watching his brother pull Hinata into a cute spin on the dance floor, _even his voice was attractive._

“So, he's the reason you’re late?”

Osamu smirked, and _by god, those lips,_ “He probably blamed it on me. He changed his outfit at last six different times. Couldn’t do his own hair. Cried twice. He’s got it bad for yer bestie.” 

“Hinata’s got it bad for your brother.” 

“They’re the only ones who don’t see it,” Osamu pointed at the empty seat, “Care if I join?” 

Kageyama shook his head and Osamu plopped down next to him. Kageyama could smell the rice on him, it was warm and comforting, like the days he made okayu for him and Misumi. He loved rice. 

“Yer beer?” Osamu pointed at the warmed, half-drunk bottle on the table. 

“Yeah, but- “

Osamu picked it up and downed it one long pull. He wiped his lips with his thumb and popped it into his mouth. And Kageyama really wanted to be that thumb. 

“Do I got somethin’ on m’face?” 

“N-no,” Kageyama averted his gaze, his neck heating to an incredibly embarrassing degree. 

“Tobio-kun, ya look like yer bored.”

“This really isn’t my type of thing, but Hinata and I are close, of course I’d be here.”

“Yer a good friend,” Osamu turned his head towards Kageyama, “But ya shouldn’t force yerself to do things ya don’t wanna.”

They were inches apart and the scent of rice mingled with a spicy cologne was dulling Kageyama’s senses. There was a drop of beer on Osamu’s lips and Kageyama had the urge to taste the warm beer again. He really wanted to-

Osamu’s lips curled and his tongue dipped down to the little bit of beer he had left, “Tobio-kun,” The man _purred_ his name, “D’ya wanna go do something fun? Something ya _do_ enjoy?” 

“H-huh?” Kageyama’s heart was ready to burst out of his chest. Osamu’s hand had found his clutching onto the couch for dear life. Only a breath of air separated their lips. 

“This isn’t my type of thing either,” A gentle hand drew a circle atop of Kageyama’s hand, shooting sparks across his skin, “D’ya… wanna get outta here?”

_How long had it been? How long had he felt another’s touch?_ Everything was moving so fast. The music. The people dancing a meter or two away. Osamu’s lust filled eyes on his. Kageyama laced his fingers with Osamu’s, “My hotel is a ten-minute walk.”

“Mine is five,” Osamu pulled Kageyama up to his feet and dragged him through the crowd. The night air slapped Kageyama in the face as soon as they stumbled out the back door. 

“Osamu-san,” Kageyama’s breathy pants came out white in the chilly air. They were standing in a quiet alley, the music from the club thudded behind them. Kageyama’s heart pounded against his chest, his body was on fire, and he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the man still clutching his hand. Osamu was looking down the alley, his back to him. 

“Osamu-san?”

The man, almost the same height as Kageyama, turned to him then, his eyes dark. “Ya can’t be calling me that later,” Osamu’s voice was low, his hand squeezed Kageyama’s. 

And then his back was against the brick building, Osamu’s lips on his. There was heat _everywhere_. Osamu’s hands left trails of scorching fire where they traveled up his neck, through his hair. Kageyama gasped against demanding lips, inviting Osamu to dip into his mouth. Stale beer, rice, the spicy cologne, Osamu, it all buckled Kageyama’s knees. _Osamu was stealing his sanity._

“Woah, baby,” Osamu wrapped a strong arm around his waist, “Don’t go passin’ out on me now.” 

“O-Osamu- “

Osamu pecked him on the nose, “Can’t help myself, yer so damn pretty.”

Kageyama clutched onto the broad shoulders, his arms and legs felt like jelly. The sports jelly he would inhale between sets, that’s what it reminded him of. Osamu reduced him to sports jelly. 

He didn’t remember the walk to Osamu’s hotel. He didn’t remember how they made it up to the room, where his shirt got tossed off to, the jeans thrown somewhere into the dark. His mind had been occupied by the low voice in his ear, teeth against the softest parts of his neck, the lips pressing against his, the tongue trailing down his stomach. 

And now, Kageyama’s voice came out in low, panting breaths, “Osamu…” 

The man looked up from between Kageyama’s legs, his lips swollen and shiny with spit or precum. Kageyama didn’t know. He didn’t care. 

“Tell me whatcha want, baby. Lemme take care of ya,” Osamu pressed small kisses to the inside of his thighs, dragging Kageyama’s leg up into the air. Every touch was molten. Osamu brushed his lips, tongue, fingers, up Kageyama’s leg, nibbling on the tender part behind his knee, calf, and back down to the innermost part of his thighs. 

Kageyama’s hands were Osamu’s hair, dragging his face up to his, crushing their lips together, teeth clashing, breaths mingling. It was dark in the room, but the lights of Sendai twinkled through the split curtains, illuminating them in a soft glow. Kageyama pressed himself up against Osamu, “You. I want you.”

Osamu nipped and pulled at his lip, “What d’ya want me to do, baby? Use yer words.”

“Inside. I want you inside, Osamu.”

“Anything for ya, baby,” Osamu hummed in approval, his hand guiding himself to a readied and waiting Kageyama. He was filled slowly, patiently, his back arching high off the bed with a moan. 

“Osamu!” 

“That’s it baby,” Osamu wrapped his arms around Kageyama, “Yer so beautiful.” 

Kageyama dug his hands into Osamu’s shoulder, shuddering at new length inside of him, gently pumping into him. _Osamu was intoxicating._ Kageyama buried his face into Osamu’s neck, breathing in the man’s scent. He closed his eyes and let Osamu take the lead.

___

Soft morning light poured in through the curtains, stirring Kageyama from a peaceful sleep. He stretched his arms up, yawning, surprised to find a comfortable weight settled on top of his stomach. His eyes fluttered open and found a dark-haired man curled up around his waist. 

Last night. Osamu. Miya Osamu. He slept with Miya Osamu. Multiple times. 

Kageyama rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was an idiot. An actual idiot. He needed to leave. He unlatched the sleeping man from his waist, a faint murmur escaped Osamu’s lips as Kageyama slid out of the bed. 

He found his boxers and jeans in a heap on the floor next to dark jeans and black boots. He checked his phone, no new messages. A small sigh of relief and then he was searching for his shirt. 

“Leavin’ so soon?” 

Kageyama’s face flushed. He wasn’t one for one-night stands. He didn’t know what to do in this sort of situation. Sighing, he looked at Osamu. The man was propped up by an elbow, hair mussed, a small smile on his lips, eyes still drooping with sleep. He had liked sultry and confident Osamu at night, but he found himself more attracted to the vulnerable and very naked Osamu in the morning. 

“I have a bus to catch,” Kageyama pulled on his loafers, “Back to Tokyo I go.” 

“Can I see ya again?” 

_Yes_. He wanted to shout it. _I want to see you again_. But a seven-year-old would be calling him shortly to let him know how she slept and Kageyama didn’t have the time or the space in his heart to bring someone else in. 

“I don’t regret sharing a night with you,” Kageyama stopped at the door, “But I don’t think this is the right time.” 

Osamu scrambled out of bed, pulling the sheet to cover what Kageyama had already seen hours earlier, “Yer just gonna leave?” 

“I can’t bring anyone else into my life right now, I really had a great time, Osamu-san. I just don’t think it’s the right time.” 

“Yer not makin’ much sense, Tobio-kun,” Osamu stopped in front of him and Kageyama looked into soft hazel eyes. That had been the first time Kageyama had really gotten to see the pretty irises. 

“No, I’m sure I’m not,” Kageyama smiled, “Maybe I’ll be able to figure it out myself in the future.” 

“Tobio-” 

“Goodbye Osamu-san, take care,” Kageyama opened the door, not bothering to look back at the man. Telling him no had been a hard-enough battle. Looking at Osamu’s pleading face again would have broken his resolve. 

It was always a battle of wills.

* * *

_2019, July_

_Shizuoka_

“Uncle!” Misumi was playing in the shallows of Shimoda beach with Natsu. The now eight-year-old was holding a shell over her head. Both were starting to redden under the summer sun. 

Kageyama clicked his tongue and stood up from his seat under the umbrella, “You both need to come in and get more sunscreen!” 

“Ya just put some on 'em 30 minutes ago,” Atsumu had his arm wrapped around Hinata as they walked up carrying a bag of drinks. Both men now sharing a few new, Kageyama narrowed his eyes, _mosquito bites_. The couple couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other, even during a family trip to celebrate Misumi’s birthday. 

“Does it usually take 30 minutes to get things from the conbini?” Kageyama rifled through the enormous beach bag he had prepared and found the highest SPF he had packed. Misumi came running up to him, throwing her arms around his waist, her wet hair clinging to his stomach. 

“Uncle! Come play in the water with me!” 

“Yeah, _Uncle_!” Atsumu snickered, “Get some sunscreen on and get in the water ya old fart.” 

“Don’t say that in front of Misu!” Kageyama hissed, covering the girl’s ears. Misumi giggled and looked up at him, her blue eyes bright vibrant under the sun’s rays. 

“‘Tsumu-san called ya a fart.” 

Kageyama sighed, “What did we say about repeating what Atsumu-san says.” 

“He has a foul mouth and no manners,” Misumi recited his ‘ _Atsumu-san No-No’s_ ’ back to him. Hinata and Natsu burst into laughter, cackling until they were clutching their stomachs. Atsumu scoffed and dropped down on the sand, mumbling about being betrayed by his favorite kid in the world. 

“Exactly,” Kageyama bent down and rubbed her nose with his, “Let’s get you sun blocked again and I’ll come get in the water with you.” 

“Yay!” Misumi squealed and held out her arms, “Hurry up! Shou-san! Come swim with me!” 

Hinata grinned at her, “Last one to the waves is a rotten egg!” 

Misumi’s mouth dropped with a shout and she bolted back out to the sea, leaving Kageyama with a dollop of sunscreen in his hand and a scowl directed at his best friend. Hinata shrugged with a grin and bolted after Misumi. 

“Ya should put some of that on, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu smirked at him, “Yer lookin’ a bit pale for being at a beach.” Atsumu got a face full of sunscreen before Kageyama raced down the sand towards Misumi and Hinata. 

At the sight of him, she threw her arms up into the air, her dark hair wild around her face. Kageyama’s smile stretched at his cheeks, _this was it_ , everything he could have asked for. He picked her up into his arms and dove them into the water, keeping her head above the waves. When he resurfaced, she clung to him, shrieking in joy, “Again!” 

And he dove in again, laughing against her cheek. When he looked up, Hinata and Atsumu were in the shallows, their heads together, hands laced. Kageyama held onto Misumi as they bobbed with the gentle current. The girl had been more than welcoming to Hinata’s lover. She was a smart kid and loved everyone equally. She had accepted Atsumu as quickly as the man had fallen for her. 

Kageyama squeezed Misumi. It had been months since his one-night stand with Osamu. Months since he had turned the man down. But every trip to Osaka he and Misumi had made since that night, a small part of him hoped he would run into the man. Maybe a part of him had lied to Misumi all those months ago. _Maybe he was lonely._ Maybe he was just scared.

“Yama! Again!” 

Kageyama pulled her hair out of her face, “One more time, baby?” 

“Ten more times!” 

Kageyama laughed and dipped her head back, keeping her face above the water, “Whatever the birthday girl wants!” 

___

“It’s bedtime, little miss,” Kageyama was sitting next to Misumi on one of their hotel beds. They had gone out for a big seafood dinner and ended the night in Hinata and Atsumu’s room with cake. They had come back to their room when Misumi started to hunch over in exhaustion. Natsu was fast asleep in the other bed, worn out from the full day in the sun and water. 

“I’m not,” Misumi yawned, “Sleepy.” Her eyes drooped as she fought off the impending sleep. 

“You can’t fool me,” Kageyama brushed her hair out of her face and poked her forehead, “I’ll be back in after you’ve fallen asleep, so don’t hog the bed.” 

“M’kay,” Misumi reached a hand up and touched his cheek, “Love ya, Pa.” 

Kageyama sucked in a breath and watched as sleep took her under. He clamped a hand over his mouth, tears burning his eyes. She had never called him anything other than Yama or Uncle. He stroked the soft, dark hair and smiled. _Pa, she had called him Pa._

He clicked the door softly behind him and made his way down to the beach. They would be leaving the next day, Natsu, Misumi, and himself would take the train back to Tokyo. Hinata and Atsumu would head back to Osaka. Natsu had been accepted into Tokyo University and lived in the dorms during the week, often coming over on the weekends to take Misumi for girl’s day. He almost always ended up at the gym for extra practice time. 

The beach was quiet, almost completely empty besides the few couples that walked hand in hand down the sand. He sat down on one of the benches behind the hotel and tipped his head back to look at the moon. It was back to the real world. Back to being a single dad in Tokyo. Back to missing a dark-haired man he had spent no more than 12 hours with. 

“Ya doing okay, Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama looked over at Atsumu, his hands shoved into his short’s pockets. He looked at the empty seat next to Kageyama and raised an eyebrow. Kageyama sighed, “Yeah, go ahead. I’m good.” 

“Yer looking a little lonely down here,” Atsumu plopped down next to him and stretched his legs out.  
  


“Where’s Hinata?” 

“He’s uh,” Atsumu cleared his throat, “Indisposed at the moment.” 

“Oh, come on,” Kageyama groaned, “You two are worse than bunnies.” 

“Don’t be jealous, I know ya aint’ gettin’ any.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with how things are going right now. I’m happy.” 

Atsumu looked at him, “Are ya though?”

“Yup,” Kageyama wouldn’t look at him, another battle of wills was in the works.

“Ya know, ‘Samu asked about ya.” 

Kageyama’s heart leapt at the man’s name, “Why would he do that?” 

“He asks about ya all the time.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Kageyama chewed the inside of his cheek. They had spent one night together. There wasn’t any reason for Osamu to be asking about him. Then again, Kageyama bit down hard on the soft flesh in his mouth, there was no reason for Osamu to keep crossing his mind, no reason to be _missing_ him.

“Apparently ya left an impression on ‘im,” Atstumu laughed, “I can’t believe neither of ya got yer numbers.” 

“I turned him down.” 

“Huh?” 

Kageyama leaned his head back, “It’s still not a good time for us. Me and Misumi. It’s been over two years since my sister and her husband died and I’m still scared that we aren’t ready to bring someone else into our lives.” 

“He’s a good guy. Wouldn’ta slept with ya if he didn’t like ya.” 

“We had been together maybe 15 minutes before we were down each other’s throats.” 

“That’s called chemistry.” 

Kageyama scoffed, “How long did it take you and Hinata to finally get the courage to-” 

“I’m a pussy when it comes to him. He’s everything I could ever ask for and that scared me to death,” Atsumu laughed, “But yer smarter than that. Both of ya are better than that.” 

“You don’t know me like that.” 

“No, but I’m dating yer best friend. And he loves ya and that little princess more than anything in the world. Yer all he talks about,” Atsumu sighed, “Sometimes it makes me jealous, but I know ya both have been through a lot together and Misu-chan is like kin to him.” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama looked at the stars, “Don’t worry, he’s been talking about you since he joined your team.” 

“I wish I could’ve seen him in high school.” 

“He sucked. You didn’t miss much.” 

Atsumu laughed, “Yer just like ‘Samu.” 

“Is that a compliment?” 

“In a way. He’s real blunt. Doesn’t care about much except food.” 

“I care about Misumi.” 

“Ya can care about things ya like too, ya know?” 

“That might be one of the smartest things I’ve heard you say since we met.” 

“I’m not too bad sometimes,” Atsumu looked at him with a cheeky grin, “I got yer best friend to fall for me.” 

“He’s blind,” Kageyama countered with a snort, “He’s really happy though. So thank you for that.” 

  
“Are ya gonna get in contact with ‘Samu?” 

“Does he know I’m basically a single father?” 

Atsumu opened his mouth and closed it. Kageyama sighed, “I’ll take that as a no.” 

“It’s not our place to tell him.” 

“Does he like kids?” 

“I mean he’s kind of like a big kid sometimes?” 

“Somehow, I don’t believe it.” 

“He would love Misu-chan.” 

Kageyama didn’t respond. Everyone loved Misumi. Didn’t matter who it was. A friend. A stranger on the street. It’s one thing to love her. Maybe even love Kageyama. It was another to become a parent. He, of all people, would know. 

_2019, September_

_Osaka_

“Y-yer here,” Osamu was staring at him, the onigiri he had been working on lay at his feet. Kageyama had decided at the last minute to take the week off and drive him and Misumi to Osaka to see Hinata. And, Kageyama covered his smile, to finally come see Osamu again. 

“Ya dropped yer rice!” Misumi squeezed Kageyama’s hand and pointed at the rice on the ground, “Pa! He dropped the rice!” 

“P-pa?” Osamu’s eyes widened and suddenly Kageyama realized he had made a mistake bringing Misumi with him. 

“A-ah, sorry, we- I can come back another time,” Kageyama pulled on Misumi’s hand, “Come on, we can get onigiri at a conbini.” 

“Absolutely not!” The shout startled him into a jump but garnered a shriek out of Misumi. She sucked in a gasp and Kageyama knew the telltale signs of meltdown to bend down and pull her into his chest. 

  
“Sh, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby,” Kageyama stroked a hand through her newly shortened locks, “Don’t cry.” 

Osamu stumbled out from behind the counter, his face a mix of emotions. Kageyama sent him a glare, but the man bent down next to him anyway. And, _oh,_ he smelled of rice and that spicy cologne that haunted his dreams. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t’yell,” Osamu’s words were soft, “D’ya want me to make ya something special?” 

Misumi looked up from Kageyama’s chest, her eyes red, cheeks streaked with tears, “Ya look like ‘Tsumu-san.” 

“He’s m’twin, I’m ‘Samu-san,” Osamu gave her a lopsided grin and pulled off his hat, “I just got dark hair and I’m the prettier one, but not as pretty as ya, princess. What’s yer name?” 

“Misumi!”

She giggled and reached a hand out. Before Kageyama could tell her she was being rude, Osamu bent his head down and let her stroke her hands through his short, dark hair. Kageyama clenched his hand to his side, one part of him wanted to run his hands through that silky, soft hair again, another part was holding back from looking like an even bigger idiot. 

“Let’s get ya two up to the bar and I’ll have some yummy food out, hmm?” Osamu looked up, catching eyes with Kageyama, his cheeks flushed with pink. Kageyama’s heart was thundering in his ears. They had been together one time. Almost a year ago. And as Osamu took Misumi’s hand, Kageyama could only find himself falling deeper into the hole that had been left back in Sendai. 

He lifted Misumi up into one of the tall chairs and bent down until their gazes were level, “Dontcha even think about movin’, m’kay? Can’t have ya falling.” Osamu stuck his pinky out, “Promise me?” 

Misumi smiled, “Promise!” She wrapped her little pinky around his and Kageyama’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

  
“And Tobio-kun?” Osamu turned back to look at him, “Same applies to ya. No moving.” 

Kageyama could feel the heat shoot up his neck. Light, hazel eyes were connected with his, a small, shy smile turned up on soft, pink lips. Kageyama could only nod and take his seat next to Misumi. 

“What can I get for ya both?” 

“She’ll have tuna mayo,” Kageyama’s eyes darted to the chalkboard that listed the available onigiri, "Do you have any more curry onigiri?” 

“If ya don’t mind waiting a little, I can whip some up for ya,” Osamu clicked his tongue, “It’s not really that popular, but I keep it up there, just in case.” 

“It’s no issue, I can choose-” 

“No,” Osamu grinned, “Let me make ya some.” 

Kageyama’s face peppered with heat, “S-sure.” 

Osamu whipped up two tuna mayo onigiri in no time and set them down in front of Misumi. Both rice balls had little faces made up with seaweed pieces and Misumi squeaked in approval. Kageyama smiled down at her and tucked her hair behind her ears as she sunk down into one of the rice balls. 

“So,” Osamu was pulling a pot from under the counter and filling it with pre-chopped veggies and meat, “Pa?” 

Kageyama looked down at his hands, he couldn’t avoid the conversation. Misumi was the most important part of his life, “She was my sister’s daughter.” 

“Was?” 

“Miwa,” Kageyama could feel the lump in his throat, “Miwa and Enji, they, there was-” 

Almost three years later and the words were still so hard to choke out. He felt the normal sting of tears and his body trembled. 

  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Osamu’s hand landed on his hand and squeezed, “We don’t need to get into it right now.” 

“Ha,” Kageyama stared at the large hand covering his. The air filled his lungs again, “They passed in an accident almost three years ago. I became her legal guardian.” 

“So, yer not actually-” 

“Pa is Pa!” Misumi piped in, her mouth full of rice, grains and flakes of seaweed on her cheeks, “My Ma and Pa died, and Yama became my Pa!” 

“He’s a good Pa, ain’t he?” 

“The best!” 

Osamu squeezed his hand again, his voice lowered, “Was this,” He looked at Misumi, “Why ya left?” 

Kageyama nodded, he couldn’t bear to look up into those eyes. He was ashamed. Blaming his inability to bring another person into his life on a child, when in reality, he was just scared. He was terrified of bringing someone into their lives, just to have them leave again. 

“I like kids,” Osamu was quiet, “I like to cook for kids. And I like playing with kids. And I tell really shitty-” 

“Language,” The warning left his lips before he could stop himself. _Instinct._ He looked up at Osamu to apologize but found the man had slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. 

“Don’t repeat anything I say, princess, m’kay?” 

Misumu looked up at him and nodded, too focused on her onigiri to pay them any mind. 

  
“I tell bad bedtime stories. I’m also really bad at watching my mouth,” Osamu smiled, “But I can kiss every boo boo away. I can kick out all the monsters under the bed. I can take care of two people.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, “W-what?” 

“Give me a chance,” Osamu’s stare was intense, “There’s two of ya, I’ll be good t’both of ya.” 

“We haven’t even been on a date,” Kageyama’s mouth dropped, “You can’t be serious.” 

“Very,” The hand tightened, “I liked ya the moment I laid eyes on ya, Tobio-kun. And watching ya walk into my shop with a kid that looks so much like ya, I think it might have made me fall for ya even more.” 

“You didn’t act like you-” 

“I was surprised. More surprised that ya showed up than Misu calling ya Pa.” 

“You’re nuts,” Kageyama had broken out into a sweat. The man had to be crazy. There was no way. They hadn’t seen each other in almost a year. There was no way Osamu had been thinking about him all this time, not the way Kageyama had been thinking of the man staring into his eyes at that moment. 

  
“Nuts about ya and now, nuts about this sweet, little princess,” Osamu’s voice was soft, “Just gimme a chance? I’ll take ya on a date. A hundred, no, a million dates. Let me show ya how serious I am.” 

A chuckle vibrated his chest, Kageyama tried to hold it in, but he let out a laugh. A deep, thundering laugh that shook his insides. Misumi looked over at him, the onigiri she held smooshed in her fingers. He reached over to her and squeezed her cheek, wiping off the leftover food. 

“Did I say something-” 

“Let’s go on a date,” Kageyama was looking at Misumi who went back to her onigiri, “Tonight, if you’re free. I’m sure I can ask Hinata and Atsumu-san to watch her.” 

“I’ll make sure of it!” Osamu beamed at him, “Are ya staying with them?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll pick ya up at 8!” He looked at Misumi, “Or I can close up earlier? That way ya can-” 

“8 is fine,” Kageyama smiled, “I’ll leave the plans to you.” 

“I’ll plan ya the best dam-dang date ya ever been on!” 

Kageyama’s lips curled, “I look forward to it.” 

___

They were walking down the street, the lights from the streetlamps guiding the way. Osamu had, instead of taking him to a restaurant, had cooked him an exquisite five course meal at the shop. 

Kageyama had been surprised to find the man set up a whole dining experience for them. Delicate plates and glasses were set up on the counter, a small candle in the middle, and a bouquet of fresh daisies. Osamu had poured them wine and turned Fujii Kaze’s newest album on low. The blush and muttered explanation of enjoying the singer was enough to make Kageyama melt. 

The dinner had been delectable. Fresh sashimi, sliced by Osamu, miso soup that reminded him of his mother’s, delicious steamed vegetables of all varieties, a melt in your mouth steak Osamu swore wasn’t Wagyu, fried rice that burst with flavor, and eventually finished the meal with tea and crepes. The conversation had been just as delicious. Osamu would lean over the counter, listening to every word that came out of his mouth. Countering him with questions that could only have meant he was absorbing everything that Kageyama rattled out. 

And now, Kageyama glanced over at the man who had taken the spot next to the road, they were walking through Osaka. Osamu had laced his fingers through Kageyama’s, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Their conversation continued as they walked. Stories of their childhoods, their adulthood, Misumi. Osamu ate up every bit of Kageyama’s life and Kageyama couldn’t help but remember every word that left Osamu’s lips. 

It was a little after 12 when they turned down the all too familiar street leading to Hinata’s condo. Kageyama had been too involved with their conversation that he hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten. Disappointment rippled through him, he hadn’t wanted the night to end so soon. 

“This is yer stop,” Osamu squeezed his hand, “Ya promise this isn’t a fake number?” 

Kageyama chuckled, “I promise. You can call me anytime you want.” 

“Can I call Misu too?” 

“Of course,” Kageyama leaned his head back, “I think she’d like that.” 

“I like her a lot.” 

“She likes you too. You kept feeding her every time I turned my back.” 

“The little traitor!” 

“I saw,” Kageyama looked over at him, “She wouldn’t stop talking about the great ‘Samu-san the rest of the day.” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about those pretty blue eyes,” Osamu's eyes lingered on his. 

“Yes, well, she does have-” 

“I’m talkin’ about yers.” 

  
Kageyama’s face warmed, “Oh.” 

“Haven’t stopped thinking about ‘em since last year.” They had stopped outside of the condominium. The street was deserted, only the sound of them both shuffling back and forth could be heard. 

“Osamu-” 

“I know it’s crazy. I sound crazy. Fallin’ for a guy I just met and then don’t see for a year?” Osamu’s chuckle was warm, it was so comforting to hear, “There’s something about ya, Tobio-kun. Something I couldn’t seem to forget. Something I don’t think I’ll ever forget. I don’t want to forget.” 

“We barely know each other,” Kageyama’s resolve was quickly breaking. A perfect man was standing in front of him, telling him how much he liked him. And Kageyama was scared to death his will was about to break. 

“I know ya like curry. I know yer grandfather is why ya became a volleyball player. I know ya frown when ya think. I know ya have the biggest heart in the world. I know yer scared,” Osamu cupped his cheek, “I can promise ya, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I have a child to-” 

“I’ll learn everything she likes too. I’ll fight away all the scary monsters for her. I’ll learn to braid hair and paint nails, whatever she wants. I make a killer bento,” Osamu leaned closer, “Tell me what I have to do to prove to ya that this is what I-” 

Kageyama caught Osamu’s words with his lips. Osamu hummed deep in his chest and wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Kageyama was scared. He was so scared. But his will snapped. He wanted to try this. He wanted to give Osamu the opportunity, because if he was being honest with himself, he really wanted this too. 

_2019, December_

_Tokyo_

“They want me to come try out,” Kageyama looked over the email, his glasses slipping off his nose. Osamu leaned over him, his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s chest. It was 1 in the morning and they had been refreshing his email every 30 seconds, waiting for the email. 

“That’s great baby,” Osamu planted a kiss to his neck, “It’s so damn wonderful.” 

“But Misumi,” Kageyama hunched forward, “I don’t know what-” 

“Ya know she’s been just as excited for this. She’s gonna cry when we tell her.” 

Kageyama nodded, staring at the screen. He had put in his application, one of the thousands of applicants for the Ali Roma volleyball team. He never thought he would actually make it through preliminaries. If he made the team… he squeezed Osamu’s arms, “I’ll have to fly out at the end of the month. Misumi doesn’t have a passport-” 

“She can stay with me,” Osamu leaned his head against Kageyama’s, “Yer only gonna be gone a week, right?” 

“I can’t ask-” 

“Natsu-chan has exams, Shou and ‘Tsumu have tournaments at the end of the month, I can afford to close up the shop for a week.” 

Kageyama looked up at his boyfriend. They had been together since they reunited in September. It was a long-distance relationship, either Misumi and Kageyama went to Osaka or Osamu came to them in Tokyo, but they saw each other every weekend. They were making it work despite the distance. 

“‘Samu-” 

“I won’t take no for an answer. Misu and I can even run the shop if it’ll make ya feel better. She makes damn good rice after all,” Osamu pressed a kiss to his nose, “This is that moment that defines a relationship, baby. Let’s make the best of it and come out strong.” 

“So sappy,” Kageyama tilted his head back to look at Osamu, “I will expect calls, three times a day. I’ve never been apart from her this long.” 

“She won’t even know yer gone,” Osamu kissed his forehead, “She’ll be havin’ too much fun with me.” 

“If I come back and the two of you have adopted a dog-” 

“I’m in agreement with Misu, we need a dog to add to our family.” 

Kageyama smiled. _Family._ Osamu had been calling their trio a family. Misumi had taken the news of their relationship with an excited screech. She had really fallen for Osamu the day they met and the days leading up to their departure back to Tokyo. Osamu had taken them all around Osaka, buying her trinkets and sweets, playing games with her, cooing over her and acting like a true parent-

He blinked. Osamu had stepped into the role like it had been nothing. His eyes traveled to the three bentos packed for tomorrow’s picnic. He looked back up at Osamu, “I like our family.” 

Osamu raised an eyebrow, “That’s the first time it’s come outta yer mouth.” 

  
“It feels like a family, acts like a family, must be a family, right?” 

“Yer full of surprises, Tobio,” Osamu dipped down at the same time Kageyama started lifting his head. Kageyama raked his hands through Osamu’s hair and the man quietly groaned against his lips. These moments, where Osamu was lifting him out of his chair and carrying him across the apartment to his bedroom. These were some of the best moments he had when they weren’t sharing their time with Misumi. 

Osamu stopped at the door, closed it, and clicked the lock with a grin, “Just in case.” Kageyama shook his head, stifling his giggle with Osamu’s chest. They landed on his bed in a mass of tangled limbs, clothes being slipped from bodies, feverish kisses left on sensitive skin. 

“Ah, ‘Samu,” Kageyama’s face was turned into the pillows, his knees against his chest while Osamu quenched his insatiable hunger. Osamu held onto his hand, his other hand dipping long fingers into him between flicks of his tongue. Every now and then, Osamu would curl his fingers, arching Kageyama’s spine and pulling low moans from his lips. 

“Tobio,” Osamu pulled him into his lap and Kageyama settled down in one of his favorite spots, his head dipping back in ecstasy. They met again in the middle, Osamu pressing kisses into his neck as he pumped up into Kageyama. The dark room filled with the sounds of their low moans, skin slapping against skin, creaks of the springs while they rolled around on the mattress. 

“‘Samu,” Kageyama curled his hands into the blankets, his cheek pressed into the mattress, “‘Samu…” 

  
“Tobio,” Osamu sunk his teeth into Kageyama’s neck, “Jesus, baby.” Kageyama relished in the man’s moans, his soft, endearing words, the gentle caresses of his fingers down his spine, he couldn’t get enough of it. Every moment with Osamu he loved. He turned his head over his shoulder, catching Osamu’s eyes. 

The man pulled him up by his waist, crushing his lips to Kageyama’s. Fiery hands traveled down his abdomen, closing in on Kageyama’s nearing release. They kept their gazes locked as the thrusting and stroking quickened. Osamu smiled against his mouth, “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

Kageyama’s heart thundered in his chest as he was struck not only with his climax, but a sudden realization. _He loved Osamu._

_2019, December_

_Italy_

His phone woke him up. He looked at the clock and groaned, it was 4 in the morning. He had been asleep for three hours. He waited until 1 in the morning to talk to Misumi when she woke up. 

He squinted at the unidentified number and answered it on the last ring, “Hello?” 

“Is this Kageyama Tobio?” 

Kageyama sat straight up in his bed, his stomach clenching, “Y-yes? Who is this?” 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Sato from Tokyo Regional. You’re the guardian to Kageyama Misumi?” 

His hand trembled around the phone, _oh please, no,_ “She’s my daughter.” 

“She was involved in a hit and run,” The doctor started, but Kageyama couldn’t hear him. He hiccupped and emptied his stomach over the side of the bed. He tried to pull in air, but his throat was clenched shut. _Not Misumi. Please not Misumi._

“Kageyama-san?” 

He couldn’t do this again. Not with Misumi. _Oh God, please not again._

“Kageyama-san?” 

The image of Misumi on that cold slab, a white sheet pulled over her beautiful face. But it wouldn’t be beautiful anymore. It’d be lifeless and pale. Like Miwa’s had been. 

“Kageyama-san? We need your permission to proceed with the surgery.” 

“W-what?” 

“Misumi suffered a broken femur, we need your permission to perform surgery to set the break.” 

“Is she okay? Is she going to live?” 

“We should have no issues with the surgery, but we have to put her under so she won’t feel pain.” 

“Is she okay?” 

The doctor paused, “She’s shaken up. Has a few cuts and bruises, but she should recover with rehabilitation.” 

“And ‘Samu?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Miya-san,” Kageyama clutched the phone to his ear, “Miya Osaumu, was he with her?” 

“He suffered critical injuries, he’s in surgery already. He protected Misumi from the brunt of the impact.” 

  
“Will he live?” 

“I apologize, but I cannot share another patient’s information-”

  
“Is he going to be okay? What’s wrong with him? Why did he need surgery?” 

“I’m sorry Kageyama-san, I can’t release that information to you.” 

“Will Misumi-” 

“Kageyama-san, I promise you she will be okay, but we need to get her into surgery. She’s in a lot of pain.” 

“I give you my permission.” 

“It would be better if you were here to sign-” 

“I’m in Italy for work,” Kageyama was struggling out of bed, “I’ll be there as fast as I can. Please just take care of them both.” 

“Right. We will proceed with the surgery.” 

The line clicked and Kageyama looked through the flights. There was one leaving in two hours. He could make it if he left now. He still had four day left in the tryouts, but he would get in contact with the coaches later. He booked the flight and rounded up all of his belongings. 

_Please, please, Osamu. Please have the will to live._

_2019, December_

_Tokyo_

“Sir,” The nurse standing between him and Osamu was fuming, “Visiting hours are over. You aren’t related to the patient.” 

“He’s my boyfriend!” Kageyama knew he looked like a lunatic. He was running on pure adrenaline and fear. Crashing into the hospital in sheer panic, his bags slung over his shoulders, his shoes hadn’t matched, his hair hadn’t been combed, he knew what he looked like to them. 

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t go into the room.” 

Kageyama could barely see the man through the glass doors. The privacy curtain had been pulled, but he could see Osamu’s feet on the bed. ICU rooms had to be observed closely, there were special rules, Kageyama knew that.

“I just need to know he’s okay. Please.” 

“The patient is stable,” The nurse shook her head, “I’m sorry sir, but you need to leave.” 

“He’s not going anywhere. He’s family.” 

Kageyama turned his head, wiping at his eyes, “Atsumu-san-” 

“He’s not family-” 

“Ma’am, I understand ya got a job to do, but I’m tellin’ ya, he’s family.” 

“Right,” The nurse sighed, “I’ll be sure to add him to the family list.” 

“And Misumi,” Kageyama clicked his tongue, “Please.” 

“And Misumi-chan,” Atsumu gave him a small smile, “Wanna come see him?”

Kageyama nodded, “Please.” 

Atsumu slid the door open and Kageyama had to stop himself from sprinting into the room. Osamu was hooked up to a few machines, his chest rising and falling in time with the low whirring of a ventilator.

“He-” 

“He’s going to be okay.” 

Kageyama sat down on the bed and stroked Osamu’s hair, “Misumi said he saved her. He held onto her.” 

“When Shou and I got here, it was a madhouse trying to get to her,” Atsumu slumped down in the chair next to the bed, “Thankfully Shou was one of her emergency contacts.” 

“We had made the decision about two years ago,” Kageyama looked over Osamu’s face, a bandage was covering his left eyebrow and right cheek. He stroked a gentle finger over his uncovered cheek, “If ‘Samu decides to stick around-”

“He’s not going anywhere.” 

Kageyama looked over at Atsumu and tilted his head. 

“He loves ya. He loves Misumi. He ain’t going anywhere.” 

“I love him too,” Kageyama sighed, “I really love him.” 

“S-say it again.” 

Kageyama’s eyes went wide and he turned his head. Osamu’s eyes were barely open, but he was looking at Kageyama. The faintest of smiles graced his lips, “Say it again.” 

“I’ll leave ya two alone. Imma go hang with Misu and Shou.”  
  


Kageyama didn’t watch as Atsumu left, his eyes were locked onto Osamu, “You’re awake.” 

“I ain’t in a coma, was just resting, now say it again.” 

"But the ventilator-" 

"I like the sound. Say it again." 

He let out a sigh of relief, "You're something else, 'Samu." 

"That's why ya keep me around, please say it again." 

“You saved Misumi.” 

“Anybody woulda done what I did, say it again.” 

“You held her.” 

“She still got a broken femur. I wish I coulda saved her from that too,” Osamu’s hand dropped onto Kageyama’s. His gaze lingered on the IV line and his heart clenched, tears springing in his eyes. Osamu squeezed his hand, “Please, Tobio. Say it again.” 

“I really love our little family,” Kageyama’s tears dripped onto the bed, “I love how much you love Misumi.” 

“I’d battle every scary monster or bug for her. I’ll fight off all the cars too,” He snickered, wincing in pain, “Keep going baby.” Kageyama tightened his grip with Osamu’s. 

“I love that you always make our bentos when we’re together.” 

“Yer gonna love my good news then,” Osamu pulled on his hand, “Look at me.” 

Kageyama sniffled and looked at Osamu. He wasn’t going to try and hide his emotions. The last 16 hours had been excruciating. Misumi was handling everything better than he was, grinning up at him when he rushed into the room. She pointed at her pink cast and had exclaimed, _“Shou-san said he was gonna wheel me around and carry me!”_

“Yer the second most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on,” Osamu reached up and stroked his cheek. 

“Who-” 

“Misu,” Osamu gave him a weak grin, “Say it again, baby.” 

Kageyama let out a whimper, “I love that you-” 

“Tobio,” Osamu pulled his head down, “I love ya. I love Misu. I love ya both so much.” 

Kageyama held onto the hazel eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. The man he had fallen for the moment he walked into the club loved him. The man saved his daughter. And quite possibly, saved him too. Kageyama’s lip quivered, “I love you. I love you so much.” 

“I’m gonna marry ya, m’kay?”

Kageyama let out a soft laugh, “Let’s get the two of you out of the hospital and maybe see each other more than once a-” 

“I bought a shop.” 

“Huh?” 

Osamu pulled his head back and grinned, “I bought a shop in Tokyo. The shop in Osaka does well enough that I can hire someone to take over. I’m moving here. To be with the two of ya.” 

Kageyama blinked, “You can’t just uproot-” 

“It’s already in the works. I need to be closer to ya both.” 

“You’re nuts.” 

“About my boyfriend and my future daughter? Yeah, I am.” 

“‘Samu, I-” 

“Say it again, Tobio.” 

Kageyama kissed Osamu softly, “I love you.” 

* * *

_2020, March_

_Miyagi_

“And this my boyfriend, ‘Samu,” Kageyama stroked the marble headstone, “He’s the one that saved Misumi and,” He squeezed Osamu’s hand, “Me.” 

Osamu tightened his grip around his waist, “It’s a pleasure to meet ya both,” He placed a hand on the headstone, “I’ll be sure to keep looking out for the both of them.” 

Misumi looked up from the blanket they had laid down, her cast had come off a week prior and she required crutches to get around, if Osamu wasn’t carrying her around. “He’s the best!” 

On the three-year anniversary of their death, his little family had traveled to his sister and brother in law’s gravesite to spend the day sharing memories and lunch. Now they were paying their final respects before they returned to home. 

“I actually have a question I wanna ask,” Osamu loosened his grip and bent down to the grave, his voice soft, “I wanna marry yer brother and adopt Misumi, but I need yer approval first.” 

Kageyama sucked in a breath and clapped a hand over his mouth, “‘Samu-” 

“Don’t worry, I ain’t asking just yet, but” He pressed his head to the marble, “I think in the near future Imma ask him, if it’s okay.” 

The remnants of the winter air swirled around them, rustling their coats. Sendai’s bustling could be heard in the distance, but it was a dull whisper compared to his heart.

“They said yes!” Misumi giggled, “Ma and my first Pa said yes.” 

Osamu chuckled and lowered his voice. Kageyama couldn’t make out the hushed words he shared with the dead. Kageyama turned to look at Misumi who was humming to herself, staring up at the bright sky. _This_ was everything.

_2020, December_

_Hyougo_

“Proposing ain’t supposed to be a competition, ya scrub,” Osamu huffed. 

Kageyama curled up against his boyfriend, grinning. The three of them had traveled to Hyougo to spend Christmas with the Miya and Hinata families. Atsumu had just shocked them all by proposing to Hinata during after dinner tea. Natsu and Hinata’s mother were still sobbing at the table.

“Shou-san! ‘Tsumu-san! Yer getting married!” Misumi threw her arms around the men, loose strands of her braid flounced around her back. Osamu groaned at the sight. It had taken him 30 minutes to braid her hair earlier that morning. 

“Yeah we are, now come give yer favorite uncle a kiss,” Atsumu pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, causing her to shriek in feigned disgust. Kageyama rested his head against Osamu’s chest and watched the scene on the floor unfold. 

They were all in their pajamas, a small fire was lit, and the twin’s parents were in the kitchen, preparing dessert. Kageyama couldn’t be happier than he was, snuggled against the love of his life, watching his daughter wrestle around with Atsumu and Hinata. 

He snuck a glance at Osamu and found the man was looking at him, a shadowed look over his face. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “‘Samu?” 

“Can we talk for a second?” 

“S-sure.” 

“Oi, Misu, I’m stealing yer Pa, make sure ya beat ‘Tsumu up while I’m gone,” Osamu pulled Kageyama off the couch. He missed the secret smiles shared between the other two men. 

They entered the little sunroom off the main part of the house, the snow outside had painted the field in a lush white. The moon reflected off the terrain with a glow. Kageyama looked at Osamu, his heart quickening as it always did when he looked at the man. They had been together over a year and every day he found himself loving him with every hour. 

Osamu had moved to Tokyo in the middle of the summer after they had found a small house on the outskirts of Tokyo. _“We need a place with a yard, gotta give Misu a place to play, it’ll be good for when we get the dog too,”_ Osamu had exclaimed when they found their three-bedroom home. It had been a steal really. Onigiri Miya, Tokyo had opened a few weeks after and business was booming. Osamu would be opening another store in Sendai come February. 

A hand slipped through his and they stood looking at each other, blushes painting both of their cheeks in the dim light. Osamu stroked a free hand over Kageyama’s hair, “Ya had to know it was coming.” 

“With how competitive the two of you are,” Kageyama nuzzled into the hand, “I didn’t think it would be 40 minutes later.” 

“I was gonna do it this morning, but as the younger twin, I’ll let him have his moment of glory,” Osamu smiled, “Besides, ya know I ain’t the type to sit in the spotlight.” 

Osamu released his hand to dig in his pocket and produce a silver band, “I know ya aint’ for grand gestures either,” He slid the ring on Kageyama’s finger, “Will ya marry me, Tobio?” 

Kageyama’s breath hitched and he adjusted to the new addition to his hand, “What did you say to my sister?” 

“Hmm?” 

“When we went to see them in March, what did you say?” 

Osamu smiled, his hazel eyes flashing, “I promised to cherish ya. I promised to protect ya. I promised to love ya. Both of ya. For the rest of my life. To make ya bentos and clean the laundry. To always make the bed in the morning. To give ya and my princess the world.” 

“You know you should be asking her too,” Kageyama wrapped his arms around Osamu’s shoulders.

“She already said yes.” 

“W-what?” 

“I asked her last night when ya were out with my Ma shopping,” Osamu nuzzled into his neck, “What do ya say, Tobio? I wanna make ya both Miyas.” 

Kageyama bit back his tears, he smiled against Osamu’s hair, breathing in the all too familiar and comfortable spicy scent mingled with rice. He had fallen in love with the man at first glance. A man that proved to him time and time again his will was strong. Strong enough for the three of them to withstand anything.

“Yes.”

* * *

_2022_

_Rome_

“Kageyama Tobio! We heard you’re playing against an old rival! How does it feel to be playing someone you know so well?” 

Tobio looked up from the bench at the reporter that had made her way to him. He looked across the court at Shouyou, his orange hair a beacon amongst the players. He grinned and stood up, “Feels great to be playing against my best friend again, but you got something wrong.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Miya,” Tobio looked behind his shoulder at his husband and daughter standing with his brother in law, “It’s Miya Tobio.”

Osamu looked over, catching his eye and waving with a smile. Tobio waved back and looked at the reporter, “I guess you could say we’re a little more than best friends now. Brother in laws actually.” 

Hinata turned his back, his number 21 jersey sporting the name Miya on it. The reporter blushed, “Right, right, I’m so sorry. How does it feel to have your husband and daughter here to support you?” 

Tobio looked back again, both Misumi and Osamu were waving and giggling loudly now. 

“Pa! Pa! Look what Da and I did!” Misumi held up a sign that read, _Go Number 20! The Better Miya!_ He could have melted. It used to be a battle of wills for him. Now, as he reached out his hand to his family, locking fingers with Osamu and Misumi, Tobio had something stronger than willpower. 

“I’m the luckiest man alive.” 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed my first OsaKage piece!  
> I definitely plan on writing more... I've become a believer (Thanks again Char).
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)!
> 
> Stay safe out there :)  
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
